1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checking and measuring system for human body, more particularly one, which can be used to find out how much heavy metal a person has in his/her body as well as for measuring the strength of the hands of patients suffering stroke and those suffering from brain diseases for accessing the performance of hand muscle rehabilitating treatment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of heavy metals exist on the Earth, e.g. lead, cadmium, mercury, zinc, copper, chromium, and iron. They cannot be degraded or destroyed. To a small extent they enter our bodies via food, drinking water and air. As trace elements, some heavy metals are essential to maintain the metabolism of the human body. However, at higher concentrations they can lead to poisoning. Heavy metal poisoning could result, for instance, from drinking-water contamination or intake via the food chain. Heavy metals are dangerous because they tend to bioaccumulate. Bioaccumulation means an increase in the concentration of a chemical in a biological organism over time. Compounds accumulate in living things any time they are taken up and stored faster than they are broken down or excreted.
The followings outline the sources of common heavy metals, Lead, Cadmium, Mercury, and Zinc and the harms done by them:
1. Lead; Lead exposure can occur through drinking water, food, air, soil, gasoline, and dust from old paint containing lead; exposure to lead can result in a wide range of biological effects depending on the level and duration of exposure; high levels of exposure may result in toxic biochemical effects in humans which in turn cause effects on the kidneys, joints and reproductive system, and acute or chronic damage to the nervous system.
2. Cadmium; in humans, long-term exposure is associated with renal disfunction; high exposure can lead to obstructive lung disease and has been linked to lung cancer; Cadmium is produced as an inevitable by-product of zinc (or occasionally lead) refining; the most significant use of cadmium is in nickel/cadmium batteries.
3. Mercury; inorganic mercury poisoning causes damage to the nervous system, and the kidneys; the major source of mercury pollutants is discarded batteries.
4. Zinc; pesticide contains Zinc, and intake of too much pesticide will result in Zinc poisoning, which will do harm to livers.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a checking and measuring system for human body, which can be used to find out the amount of heavy metals a person has in his/her body as well as for measuring the strength of the hands of patients suffering stroke and those suffering from brain diseases for accessing the performance of hand muscle rehabilitating treatment.